


Public Pleasures

by MariaLujan



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Season/Series 07, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaLujan/pseuds/MariaLujan
Summary: Sometimes it is impossible to wait to get home.





	Public Pleasures

They never did this before. They did not even ever hide like that, as if they were two criminals. But they had never been this way.

  
Maybe it was because that morning only served them to have the intention to do it but they could not come to anything due to the cries of their son, the phone, and finally the alarm clock and all the life and routine of always. It was not that they complained, but sometimes the need for a little time alone surpassed them.

  
The energy that started to boil that morning had increased, and it did not do any good for her to concentrate on patient papers, on the other nurses, or on caring for mothers with their scandalous children running around the clinic. Simply the breathing was still agitated and it was impossible for her to avoid looking for him with her eyes or trying to listen to his voice.

  
If only they were in his office...Once they had done it there, but remembering it only brought more heat and she shook her head. There were people to attend, this was the job they had, at this moment private and intimate life had to be completely aside.  
However, she even felt jealous of those unknown women who were now talking to him, who had him close. She went back to the earliest times, when he was forbidden to her and jealousy and anger blinded her, only now he was no longer forbidden and that caused her more anxiety. Before she did not know him, but now she knew what she felt with him, she knew that desperately looking for him was nothing more than the desire of her own body dragging her and making her miserable.

  
She bit her lip and stood up, thinking of a glass of ice water to calm her, but she saw him there, at the back of the room writing and smiling with that smile that he had to one of the patients, and suddenly everything inside of her writhed and she knew that not all the cold water in the world would calm her.

  
He liked his job but that day he was tired of the mothers' complaints, the requests of his colleagues, and above all, the time. The time that was not happening faster. The fact that he had to wait for this clinic to end, and then wait until nightfall, and wait for the children to fall asleep, and pray that the phone did not ring, or that Shelagh was not too exhausted to stay asleep as soon as she put her head on the pillow, it was driving him mad. He, who was so responsible, caught himself several times completely ignoring what was said by some worried mother, nodding without rhyme or reason, and looking for his wife as if he were a boy in love or worse, as if he were an animal looking for the prey.

  
She was not making it easy either. It seemed that today, she just had to take him papers every time, or ask him things and graze him casually with her fingers, or smile in the distance every time he caught her looking at him. He knew her too well, he understood what those eyes said, clouded with anticipation. She was as bad as he was, and he had sworn to give her everything she wanted.  
They never did this before. But today they could begin.

  
The excuse was very silly. Noticing that the flow of patients decreased, he only said something about a cigarette outside and none of the girls realized that he did not smoke a year ago. They just nodded and continued with their tireless work.  
Then it was only to go to the door, find her standing in front of her desk, ordering folders, and grabbing her elbow and taking her away. She barely resisted, said something about "what are they going to say" but the protest died right away as the doors closed behind them. He walked quickly and she tried to keep up, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was trying to hide a giggle that he already knew well, and that emboldened him even more.

  
When they arrived to the bathrooms, they locked themselves in the bathroom farthest from the door and kissed as if they had not seen each other for months.

  
“Patrick they will find us” she managed to say, but she betrayed herself because she grabbed him by the face to kiss him again. He moaned in her mouth and barely separated.

  
“It does not matter. Does something happen to you today?”

  
“No, and you?” she smiled cheekily and he laughed just before kissing her again and pushing her against the wall. He went to bite her neck but she slapped him on the head.

  
“If you do that, they will notice me right away” He complained but kissed her neckline and she sighed and put her hands on his head to keep him there, contradicting her own warnings, “Patrick, really, this is not a good idea.”

  
He looked up to see her with a half smile. She bit her lip, frustrated by the desire she had, his smile that she liked so much, and the possible consequences of being trapped in this place. She snorted, finally giving in, and took him by the face once more to kiss him hard and wrap her hands in his hair, trying to pull him closer to her. She felt his erection against her body and instinctively clung closer to him, making him release a strangled complaint.

  
“Let's go home, we invent something, Patrick. Anyone can enter here, they are going to kill us!”

  
“Not if we're quiet, Mrs Turner” he kissed her again, his hands searching desperately for the hem of her skirt, the buttons of her uniform, or anything that would allow him to touch more of her. Shelagh pulled away from his mouth when a moan took control of her as she felt his frantic hands all over her body. He barely moved away, looking at her strangely.“Shelagh, are you pregnant again?”

  
“What?! Why do you say that? No, no” she kissed him hard, her hands clenching on his shoulders, trying to push aside her doctor's robe.

  
“Because you are like in the first months, you seem insatiable and very, very receptive” he placed both hands on her breasts and she leaned more against them, arching to feel more the sweaty heat of him seeping through the fabric of the uniform. She opened her eyes, realizing she had closed them. She saw him smile proudly as he stroked the nipples that rose through the fabric with his thumbs.

  
“You are also insatiable, more than before” she said haltingly “I think I'm this way because you're thinner or I don’t know, I find you so handsome with those new suits that damn the time I bought them, they look so good on you...Patrick please, stop talking.” she bit his mouth and he choked with a moan the laughter that her explanation had caused him.

  
He took her by the waist and leaned her against the wall, squeezing her with his body. She wrapped her legs around him. He rested one of his hands on the wall, but they were covered in sweat and slid against the tiles.

  
“Shelagh we will kill ourselves here” he said it seriously but she laughed and clung more to him with her legs and with her hands on his shoulders.

  
“Don't worry, I'm not going to fall” she wanted to open his shirt but he stopped her, resting his forehead on hers.

  
“We have little time, honey, it will have to be like that.”

  
She nodded several times, there was something even more exciting than having to be very quiet, in a place where they could find them, and it was having to do it completely dressed, she was still so correct with her uniform and her hair intact, he with his suit and his doctor's robe. She missed having all his skin available to touch him, but at the same time it was something completely new.

She felt the hands that were at her waist going down her ass and then to the back of her legs and she let her head fall against his neck, to drown the sounds that escaped her throat. Patrick was right, she was very receptive, any place where he touched her was extremely pleasant. He squeezed her even more with his weight against the wall when he found the only piece of free skin he could touch from her at this moment, the strip between her panties and stockings. Her softness was the same as always but today it was just driving him crazy.

  
She suddenly felt his fingers skidding over her panties, trying to push them away and she could not help but moan very loudly.

  
Patrick stopped holding her to put a hand over her mouth, and she let out a frightened scream at not having his support, digging her hands into his shoulders and tightening her legs. He would never have wanted her to be silent because he loved to hear her enjoy, but he had to shut her up in some way. Shelagh raised an eyebrow and took revenge biting one of his fingers.

  
“Hey, what do you doing?” he complained and she licked his bitten finger as she tightened her legs around his waist. He grunted at the sight of her licking his finger, looking at him through her blond lashes, her body pressed against him, already moving against him in desperation by friction and he let his hand fall so that he could grab her better and take her by the thigh.

  
Shelagh left one of his shoulders and kissed him, while her fingers sought the buckle of his belt and pulled it to attract him closer to her. Patrick pulled away, trying to breathe.

  
“I'm sorry Shelagh, but I can’t hold back more.”

  
“Are you apologize for that? Me neither, please, Patrick, I need you now.”

  
She moaned again as she felt his hands piling the fabric of her skirt up, and then his careless fingers in her panties, opening the way. He responded with another moan when he noticed the humidity there. He entered quickly and easily and Patrick again had to put out the moan of her by covering her mouth with his hand.

Shelagh sighed in relief feeling that the painful emptiness she had all day, was finally filled by him. She clung to him, shifting and trembling, and he bit the wool of his red cardigan to muffle his own sounds.

  
They moved quickly and were right where they wanted to be. In just four strokes she was already there, with her head left against the wall, feeling his calloused hand against her lips that could not be glued. Patrick felt her tighten around him and lifting the head of her neck saw the perfect image of Shelagh, her face ecstatic and full of the pleasure that only he could give her. That was enough for him to come right there, falling on her with his whole body, panting and savoring the salty sweat that came down her neck.

  
Just a few seconds passed and they looked at each other surprised, becoming aware of what had just happened. Still struggling for air, he let her fall to the floor slowly with a shared gasp as they parted.

  
Then they put their clothes on without looking at each other.

  
“This was too much” he said, serious, but when he looked up he was hit by her bright smile.

  
“Well, I think it was too little” she approached him and kissed him gently. Then she ran her thumb over his lips, to remove the pink lipstick that stained to him.

  
“You are terrible” he answered taking her hand and kissing her with a big smile.

  
“Me? You are the degenerate that leads me to do these things” despite the playful tone, she hugged him tightly, inspiring his scent, “I miss you always, Patrick. Once I read that this passion faded over the years, but the truth is that over the years you look better and better and I can’t help it, I like you too much.”

  
“I think the same about you, Shelagh. You are also terribly attractive and you don’t realize it and that is more torturous” he gave her a soft kiss on the hair, while caressing his back, “I think it will hurt your back a bit, darling,”she shook her head still in his chest and he took her arms to push her away, “Let's get out of here.”

  
Shelagh was going to open the door when they heard women's voices, and he pulled her hand away from the lock while resting his index finger on her mouth. The women seemed to be two who only washed their hands while chatting. Shelagh looked at him with fear but the women left immediately. They listened a few more moments, everything was silent except for the distant bustle of the clinic.

  
She opened the door slowly and leaned out.

  
“There is nobody, come on.”

  
Before she could leave, Patrick took her by the waist, gently pulling her to him. He gave her one last kiss, calm and sweet.  
“I love you.”

  
She melted with his gaze and for a moment wanted to stay with him all that remained of afternoon. She stroked his face and returned the kiss.

  
“I love you too. Tonight, whatever happens, do you understand?” she was proud to see the bright smile growing on his face. “Now let's go. Do I look good?”

  
“You always look good” he hid a stray strand of hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses, “You better get out of here first.”

  
She winked at him. They separated repressing their satisfied smiles, walking with sufficiency, ready to be the professionals who always were.


End file.
